Athena's Call
by RandomTeddyBear
Summary: We all know Carter... but here is the story of Emily Hearting, Carter's best friend. Emily play's a huge roll in Carter's life. She's his best friend and has always been there for him. But when Emily sets out to find Carter she runs into something no one has ever heard of. Something that could possibly change the tide of Kronos's war...
1. The Call

_**Hey everyone! So this is the first chapter of the new and improved The Mark of Athena! Instead of having it based off of Hunger Games (Which was stupid) Now it's just Emily's story! She has a lot of background that I should of explained In, In The Light of Zeus which I never did! So now Emily's story is being shown! ;)**_

* * *

**Athena's Call**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Call

* * *

I woke up to my lovely alarm clock hooting in my face. My alarm clock is an owl and it doesn't stop hooting until you get up. It was a gift from my dad. My name is Emily Hearting and I am 15 years old and my mother happens to be Athena, yes the Goddess Athena. I have a younger brother named Joseph and he's only one so he's adorable! I was assigned to help Katherine and Jonah watch over a suspected son and daughter of Zeus. Which is very bad. If they are children of Zeus then they will be in grave danger. There was a prophecy that one of the big three's children when they turn 16 they will decide to destroy the gods or not. So after World War 2 the big three made a pact not to have children. Zeus has already broken that with a girl name Thalia and so has Poseidon with one of my best friend's Jacob. He is almost 16. But there hasn't been much commotion so personally I don't think he's it.

Katherine, Jonah, Jacob, and myself were assigned by the head master at Camp Half-Blood to watch after these children that could possibly be Zeus's children. Their names are Carter and Sarah Williams. Carter is 15 like me but goes to school with Katherine and Jonah when Jacob goes to school with me. All week I have had a bad feeling like something was about to happen. Today is Thursday and I have stayed home from school only on Tuesday because I thought something was going to happen. It never did… But today I think is the day when I must explain to Carter what is really going on… I am kind of the leader of the group. So I will do the explaining. We all already decided this.

I walked down stairs to the smell of pancakes. Because my mother isn't around my father spoil's Joseph and I. He tries to play the role of both the mother and the parent. He doesn't do a very good job but I can't blame him for trying.

"Good Morning Emily." My father said trying to feed Joseph.

"Hey Dad, thanks for making the pancakes. I love you." I said with a smile.

"Ok what do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing! I am offended you would think that- Actually never mind. I want to stay hone from school today." I said.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Cause I think that Today is the day that I'm going to get the call that I need to go over to Carter's house." I explained to him.

"Do you even know where Carter lives?"

"No… But I'm sure Katherine will tell me… She got one of those new cell phone things." I said.

"Really? Do they even work? I mean there cheap plastic with a huge antenna attached to them…"

"I know! But surprisingly she says they work."

"Alright… But you have to watch Joseph." He said.

"What?! No! Dad I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby! Can't you have Aunt Tina watch him? Please!"

"Fine… You call her over here. I have to go to work. Watch Joseph until she comes."

He handed me Joseph and he just stared right back up at me. "Dad I-"

"No."

"But Dad-"

"No."

"Really I-"

"Call Aunt Tina and take care of him until she gets hear ok? You will do fine. I'm going to work Emily. Bye."

My dad walked out the door leaving me with Joseph! What does he expect me to do? I don't know how to take care of a baby! What If he poops? I don't want to clean up baby poop. I got to the house phone and dialed Aunt Tina's number.

"Hello?" I hear someone answer.

"Hi is Tina there?" I asked.

"This is she."

"Aunt Tina! It's Emily, I was wondering if you could come over to watch Joseph today? We usually get Grandmom to do it but she isn't feeling to well… Do you mind?" I asked trying to be nice. Aunt Tina doesn't like me very much… Long story for another time.

"Sure Hun. I'll be right over." She said hanging up the phone before I could say thanks. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Well that was fast."

I opened the door to see Jacob, The son of Poseidon I was talking about earlier.

We sat around for the table not saying anything for a little bit. We were all just lost in our thoughts. Even Joseph seemed to be staring into space. His short brown hair and his big brown eyes stared into space. I guess babies aren't so bad after all. We sat there for a couple of moments and then the phone finally rang. I looked at Jacob and we both knew that I was right. This was the call. I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Emily?"

"Jonah? Is that you?"

"Yea… Emily we had an… Incident… With a giant."

"Oh gods… Is everyone ok? Is Katherine? And Carter?" I asked urgently.

"Yea… No one's hurt. It was only one giant, we killed it before it was fully grown… That would have been hard to explain."

"Ok… Where should I meet you guys? I'm going to have to explain to Carter… Everything." I said.

"Go to this address." Jonah told me the address.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there." I said.

I turned to Jacob. "It's time." I said.

"How are we going to get to his house?" Jacob asked.

The front doorbell rang. I flung the door open and Aunt Tina stood there.

"Aunt Tina can you drive us somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure. Get Joseph and we will hope in the car."

* * *

After about ten minutes driving we finally made it to Carter's house. Jacob and I rushed out of the car and ran towards the house. I knocked on the door and Carter's mother answered. I have already met Carter's mom before. I just haven't met Carter or Sarah.

"Emily, Jacob… Thank you so much for coming. As soon as I heard the news I picked Sarah up from school and rushed home."

"So Sarah is here?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said with a frown.

"Good I want to speak to her first." I said. "May we come in?"

"Of course. Right this way."

She showed us to the family room and I sat down across from Sarah and her mom with Jacob sitting next to me.

"Sarah… Do you know why you are here?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Well… Have you heard of the Greek Gods?" I asked.

"Like Zeus and stuff?" She asked curiously.

"Yes… Exactly like Zeus… See your father isn't around because…. Because he is Zeus."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"That's… THAT'S SO COOL!" She yelled. "Is it true mom? Is it true!"

The conversation was interrupted as the front door was flung open and a boy about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes ran in. He stopped when he saw Jacob and I. The mom got up obviously wanting to tell Carter herself. I would just do the explaining.

"Carter… I have to tell you something." Carter's mother began.

That's when Sarah ruined everything. Sarah got up and ran over to Carter." CARTER! ARE FATHER IS ZUES!" She squealed with joy.

The next thing I hear is a huge thump and Jacob and I rush over to Carter. I see Carter on the ground passed out. Poor kid must of fainted from all the excitement. It's not every day you're so lucky to hear you're a child of the big three… There are many negatives to it as well.

I hear the front door open and Katherine and Jonah rush in.

"Oh my gods." Katherine said seeing Carter. "Is he dead?" She asked.

"No just couldn't handle the commotion." I said with a long sigh.

After about five minutes of trying to get Carter to wake up his mother finally succeeded. We were all circling over him as he came to his senses

"Carter… Carter wake up." his mom said.

"Huh? I had the weirdest dream…" I looked at my mom and came to my senses… "That wasn't a dream… Was it?" He said with a frown.

"No honey… It wasn't... but we have someone that can explain everything to you." The mom said letting out a light sigh.

the mom moved out of the way so that he could see me. The answer to all of his problems. He got up and looked at me. I stared back.

"Carter this is Emily and Jacob." Katherine said.

I shook his hand with a firm grip. For the very few times I have talked to my mother she has told me that the best way to make an impression is to have a firm hand shake. "Hi Carter… I believe I have a lot to talk about." I said leading him into the family room and shutting the door so that we could speak alone. We both took our seats and he just stared at me.

"So Carter… What do you think… Normal is?" I began but he just stared at me Blankley. "Oh how rude of me! My name is Emily."

"Nice to meet you…" he said. "Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Of course! Want me to sum it up? Or sugar coat it?" I asked. For the amount of times I have had to do this people like to hear it sugar coated but some people just want to sum it up to get it over with.

"Sum it up… Please." he mumbled. I guess he's one of those people.

"All the Greek gods and myths… They are real, and you and your sister so happen to be children of Zeus. Which is actually quite rare considering the Pro- Never mind getting off track." Dang it Emily you were about to tell him about the prophecy and make things even worse! I mean if I told him that it would of freaked him out! Knowing that he could put an end to the gods…

"What? Th-That can't be… How do you know my father is Zeus?" he asked seeming very confused.

"Your mother told us… She says she is positive that your father is Zeus…"

"Ok…" he said dazed.

"You wanna go back out?" I asked seeing he obviously wasn't taking this very well.

He nodded and we both kind of slowly inched our way to the door. I could tell that he didn't believe a word I was saying. I can tell because that is how I thought when my father told me the truth. I thought that he was playing a joke. It's sad that he had to find out like all other demigods. Being attacked by a creature. I was attacked by the minotaur. It almost killed me but my father swept me away and we moved to Delaware and that's where I met Katherine, Jonah, and Jacob.

"I know you are probably thinking we are all crazy…But we're telling the truth, all those mythical stories, they're true." His mom said.

"But… But… how?" He asked.

Honestly I feel bad for him. I know how it feels to find out that everything in your life was a lie. And it doesn't feel good.

"Honey… I really don't know."

"Is… Is Sarah a daughter of Zeus?"

Sarah turned to Carter. "OF COURSE I AM! YOU DIM WIT!" Then Sarah slowly turned to my mom. "I am… right mom?"

"Of course you are."

"Yay I knew it!"

Carter's mom turned to me and said. "Is it still safe… for them to stay here?" She asked in a low and weak voice.

I thought for a moment and finally said. "Yes it should be safe for them to stay here… But Carter has to change schools."

She looked at me and asked. "Would you recommend any schools?"

I thought for a moment. Where is a safe school that Carter won't get into any trouble… Or at least he would have help. That's it! Carter should come to my school! There would be 5 of us and Zack. I looked at Katherine and Jonah and said. "In fact they all will have to switch schools… They should come to mine. And of course Carter will need sword fighting lessons." I said with a grin.

* * *

_**hey everyone hope you like the first chapter! Wierd... The word count was higher on word... ?!**_


	2. Not What I Expected

**_Hey everyone! So please don't be mad at me! Because I updated this three days late! Yes my one year on fan fiction was 10/2/12 and i'm proud of it! So here is a late chapter to celebrate my one year on fan fiction! For my other story fans I also updated The Song of Apollo, Dreams of Poison, and A Lost Love! Check themn out! Here is the chapter!_**

* * *

**Athena's Call**

* * *

Chapter 2: Not What I Expected

* * *

My alarm clock rang. Great. Then it began to sing. Did my dad really expect me to like music? But... I can't blame my dad for trying right? Like I said before he tries too hard. he has to take care of Joseph and myself alone. I feel so bad for my dad... He never did anything wrong and my mother just dumped us on him. Poor guy. He does so much for this family and we should return the favor.

"Emily!" I hear my dad scream.

"Yes!" I screamed from behind a closed door.

I waited and listened for a couple of seconds. There was complete and utter silence until i heard a loud crash and then I hear a baby cry... Joseph. "Can you please come down here and help with Joseph!" He called.

I sighed and quickly got into the shower and washed. i got out and dried off and dressed myself as fast as I possibly could. I dressed myself and then quickly walked down stairs to see mashed up peas and mashed up corn slung all around the walls and Joseph was just sitting there in his height chair with a spoon looking very pleased with himself and dad was sitting there with all kinds of baby food on his shirt.

"I've tried just about every kind of food! he just wont eat! I don't know why... is that a bad sign?" he asked with a frown and a shadow passed along his eyes.

"Of course not dad! That just means he's not hungry! He probably just wants to play!" I said taking him out of his height chair and he began to walk all over. "You see dad, now go clean yourself up and I'll watch him ok?" I said.

"Thanks Emily, you're the best." He said kissing me on my head and then running up stairs.

"I know." I said with a grin even though I knew no one else was here but me and Joseph... And he most likely doesn't understand anything I say. He has said a couple of words. Not very many but about a dozen or so. he never has said my name though. I watched him crawl around and he played with some of the toys that her through on the floor. i just kind of trailed off into my own thoughts and the next thing I know I hear Joseph scream. I jump back to reality to find Joseph sitting there crying. "Awww what's a matter?" I said picking him up an hugging him as he kept crying. "Shhhh... it's ok."

"Emiwy." he said.

I pulled him back and stared at him in shock. Did he just say my name? He just said my name! oh my gods he said my name! That was the first time he has ever said my name! I can't believe that he actually said my name! "Dad!" I screamed.

"I'm coming!" he screamed and I heard a couple of bumps and the next thing i know I find my dad dripping with a towel around his waist. "What? What is it?" He asked. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No! Dad he said my name! he actually said my name!" I exclaimed in joy.

"What? That's great honey! But couldn't that of wait till after i got out of my shower?" he said kidding. He turned around and got walked up stairs and i heard the shower turn on.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." I said hugging Joseph. "I promise."

As Soon as my dad got out of the shower and got dressed i handed him Joseph and had to quickly run out to the bus. I hate the bus because its full of a bunch of obnoxious juniors and seniors screaming their heads off. It's horrible. I always get a head ache from them. The bus is bumpy and I can't read. But on the bright side my bus driver drive like a lunatic and he sometimes drives on the wrong side of the rode just to get us there a lot faster. As soon as I got to my school I quickly walked into it and i saw Zack standing alone. I walked over to him and we began to talk.

"Hey Zack." I said with a smile.

"Hey Emily what's up?" All I did was shrug. Zack has shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." I stated.

"Hey isn't that Carter guy coming today? He asked. Oh yea... Carter. I completely forgot about him... Well not true but I simply put him in the back of my mind because I didn't want to think about him at the moment. Everything always seemed to complicated. Zack looked past me and said. "Is that him?" He asked. I looked behind me to see Carte strolling in.

"Yep. That's him." I said.

"Hey Emily, what's up?" Carter asked me as he strolled up.

"Carter this is my friend Zack, Zack this is Carter." i said getting to the point.

They stared at each other and I could practically feel the tension in the air. They looked at each other and all I could do was bite my lip. I knew they both had so many questions.

"Nice to meet you." Carter said plastering on a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you to." Zack said.

"Have you seen Katherine or Jonah?" Carter asked looking around. Honestly I could care less about Jonah.

"No I was hoping you did." Carter looked at me and mouthed does he know and all I did was nodded.

"Emily you never told me… who is your father? Or mother?" Carter said coming right out with it. I could of swore I told him.

I sighed and said. "It's Athena."

He stood there concentrating as if to try to remember who Athena was. You know it's good that he is that means he's taking acceptance to who he is, and I just want to see if he can remember who Athena is… Come on Carter you can do it. He stood there thinking.

"Isn't she like the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy?" He asked.

"Yes Athena is the goddess of wisdom and Battle strategy." I said trying not to smile.

"See I know my mythology!" Carter said with a big goofy smile. What an Air head.

I looked past Carter to see Jonah and Emily walking into together. "There they are." I said trying not to laugh. I tried not to laugh because Katherine looked like someone was driving a dagger into her chest. I see Katherine's gaze slide over to someone… I'm guessing it was Zack. I couldn't quite read her expression.

The bell rung and we quickly scrambled to our classes. I have no classes with any of my friends. Only at lunch. And lunch is the fifth period of the day! I hate being out casted…. Well I'm more of the leader of the group what I mean is that I hate not being with everyone else! Finally it was the period before lunch and all I could think about was Carter. I knew he was probably so confused with all this Gods and goddess and monsters and myths stuff, I was. Plus on top of that he has to go to a whole new school! If I was him I would of lost my mind by now. But so far Carter is not what I expected. I'm not really sure what I expected but not him.

Finally the bell rung for lunch and I rushed out of the room. I quickly got my meatball sandwich… Disgusting. I looked around for Carter but he was no were to be seen. Everyone else came, Zack, Jacob, Katherine, and Jonah. Then finally Carter entered and sat down.

"Hey Carter." I said.

"Hey Emily what's up?" He asked looking pretty bumped.

"Oh nothing much how was your classes today? Did you meet any nice people?" I asked hoping he found more friends.

"No… I didn't. Everyone was boring… I got spit balled down in fourth period." He said with a sigh.

I sighed as well. I looked around. Hoping that there were no monsters. I'm surprised we actually made it this long. Usually demigods die before or during 6th grade. But it's very unlikely that five demigods and… Zack. Can hide in plain sight… I'm not even sure how we've done it. I mean we have had to kill A LOT of monsters, and we have lost three of our friends trying to protect Carter. It's not smart to travel with any more than 3 demigods. Yet we do it.

"Sorry that happened to you." I said.

"It's alright. No big deal."

I took a bite into my meatball sandwich… It honestly wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked when he didn't get up to get any food.

"Not really…" He lied, but I didn't pry.

There was a couple of moments of silence and then Katherine spoke up. If it's what I think it is then she is an idiot to do it in front of everyone!

"Jonah…" Katherine began.

"Yea Katherine?" He replied.

It was. As a child of Athena I pretty much know everything.

"I… I like you…" Katherine started out awkwardly. "But I don't think we should go out… I just think we should take a break…" Ouch. That has got to hurt. No one likes him anyway. Personally I don't even think she likes him.

"What? Why?" He said his eyes starting to water. Pleas Jonah don't embarrass yourself anymore then you do!

"It's not you… It's me."

I took a glance at Carter but he was looking at Katherine and Jonah the whole time. I bet he was wondering exactly what everyone else was. How would Jonah take this?

So Jonah took thing pretty bad. For the rest of the lunch period no one spoke but him. Every time he thought no one was listening when they truthfully were he would mumble something like, I hate my life or I don't deserve to live. I looked at Zack and he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. This messed up child has got something wrong with him. Finally lunch was over and we all headed back to class. The rest of the day seemed to go by so slow. It was finally the end of the day.

I stand outside talking to Zack before I get on my bus. "Crazy day huh?" I said.

"Yea… You have some… Pretty _interesting _friends." He said as if it was a bad thing. Which it probably is. But I'm ok with them coming here because before they came it was just Zack, Jacob and myself. That was a little awkward.

"Yea… Tell me about it." I said.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Zack turned around and walked away.

"Hey Emily what's up?" I hear. I almost jumped out of my pants I was so scared, and children of Athena aren't scared of anything… But spiders… I spun around to see Carter. I collected myself before I spoke to him so he wouldn't think he scared me.

"Oh nothing much, you know just saying goodbye to Zack." I said.

"Are you and him-."

"Going out? No were just friends." I said cutting him off. Even if we were why would that be his business?

"So is Zack a demigod?"

"No he isn't… as I said before Carter he's just a friend." She walked away angrily.

I quickly got on the bus before I could snap on him. I'm so defensive of Zack because of what he is… Which I'm not allowed to tell anyone about. Anyway the bus ride home was horrible. It was loud and gave me a splitting head ache. I got home to find nobody else was home… But Zack was.

"Zack what are you-" But he stopped me and put his hand over my mouth. He pointed up referring to upstairs and I heard footsteps. He took his hand off my mouth and I whispered. "Is it my dad?"

But he shook his head. "Monsters." He said.

I quickly opened the closet and got out my sword. "Zack I don't want you to turn… You know." I said.

"But-"

"No but's. How many of them are there?" I asked.

"One… He was dressed like an F.B.I agent."

I heard footsteps coming down the stars and then this guy in a suit stood right in front of me. I impaled him with my sword and he turned to dust.

"Hmm… Things are never this easy." I said waiting as if there would be another one.

"There not." Zack said looking out of the window to find Carter's van on the side of the curb. I knew what was happening.

"Zack…" I said.

"Yea?"

"I think that it's time to go to the bunker."

"I hate that place." He growled.

I quickly wrote a note to my dad explaining everything that happened and were I would be. We ran outside and hopped in the van. It was only Jonah, Katherine, Carter and us. Where was Jacob? Are we not picking him up? It turns out we weren't. We made it to the bunker and we hopped out of the car and headed towards the entrance. I turned around to see Carter talking to his mom. Not many untrained demigods can survive two monster attacks even with help. I never had that experience cause was always trained. I have survived 5. But Carter… He is special… He survived two in two or three days and he's not having a mental break down… Carter is not what I expected.


End file.
